<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In Command by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28221207">In Command</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Henry, Chair Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Glove Kink, Hand &amp; Finger Kink, M/M, Sexual Content</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:13:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,495</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28221207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a long and exhausting day for new Toppat Chief Henry Stickmin. His second-in-command has a plan to help his boss relax and unwind.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reginald Copperbottom/Henry Stickmin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In Command</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My first full-length smut piece. I'm happy with how it came out.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He's finally getting used to the feeling of the wheel in his hands. The grooves on the leather casing, worn in by past leaders, is starting to feel familiar. His muscles are adjusting to what sitting in the chair, holding the wheel for hours on end feels like.</p><p>Henry smiles. He's finally starting to get the hang of this.</p><p>
  <em>From hunted convict to criminal king in just a few months. Who would've thought?</em>
</p><p>So much has changed in so little time. He was alone before, living heist-to-heist and crashing wherever he could. He expected this to be his life until he inevitable died to it, to go out with a bang, probably gunfire from a policeman or security guard. It seemed likely.</p><p>Oh how wrong he was. These days, he didn't have to scavenge just to survive. He always had a bed he could return to.</p><p>And he wasn't alone anymore.</p><p>Henry can't remember the last time he had actual friends, not just allies or partners bound to backstab him. It's so alien to be greeted with friendliness, to have his company not be just pretext for a later deal.</p><p>To have people who actually care about him.</p><p>He had people who liked him now. They would care if he was injured beyond not wanting any dead weight. He's used to most interactions being dangerous in some way.</p><p>But not here. People would stop for a chat if they weren't busy, don't look down on him because of what his old life was like, who would care if he dropped dead.</p><p>It's...nice. He has somewhere to call home. For the first time in years he feels safe, needed, worth something.</p><p>He feels wanted, something he's wholly unused to. At time he's so overwhelmed by it he could cry.</p><p>"Goodnight, Chief."</p><p>The other Toppats are clearing off the deck, changing shifts from evening to night watch. He turns just enough to wave before looking back out the windshield. It gets very quiet  as they filter out, leaving only him and the silent night sky.</p><p>Henry takes one hand off the wheel to flex it, moving the sore muscles from their gripped position. He repeats it with the other, switching hands to do so.</p><p>He's almost ready to call it a day. The night crew will be here soon and he can retire to his room and sleep. He wants to greet the night crew first, though. He never gets to see most of them outside of brief interactions because of their differing schedules.</p><p>The stars really are pretty tonight. In the rare quiet moments like this, its nice to just take it all in, to be still and breathe.</p><p>It's broken by a voice.</p><p>"An incredible view, isn't it?"</p><p>He turns to look more out of habit. The voice is easily recognizable. He knew who was talking even before he looked.</p><p>"It really is," he says more to himself than to the other.</p><p>There's a sound of shoes on the flooring of the deck. The steps are carefully measured, an equal stride that gave the impression of confidence and poise.</p><p>Neither were wrong in his case.</p><p>Reginald came to a stop beside him, resting a hand on the back of the chair. His eyes are fixed on the horizon, the dark roof of the sky with little pinpricks of starlight shining through. They seemed so close yet so far away.</p><p>He was closer to them now, closer than he's ever been before. It's an almost romantic thought. Henry didn't have to change to reach the stars, to force himself into a mold that didn't fit. He only had to find where he belonged to make it.</p><p>A pair of hands rests on his shoulders, rubbing the muscles there dotingly.</p><p>Henry relaxes, leaning into the touch. That was another thing he found by joining the Toppat Clan. He found love, affection beyond sexual relations. A loving companionship unlike anything he's ever experienced.</p><p>The pressure increases, working circles on his shoulders. He arches into the touch with a groan.</p><p>"Feel good?" a voice asks by his ear.</p><p>He answers with a jerky nod and another groan as those skillful fingers dig into his shoulders. It feels heavenly, mind-numbingly good. Heat pools in his stomach as the touch turns sensual.</p><p>"You have been doing so well lately. I knew you could do it."</p><p>The praise makes him feel warm. He's struggled to adapt to chiefdom, to be a good leader. To hear that he's been getting better, that Reginald has faith in him lights a fire in his body.</p><p>Especially when his voice lowers and fills with heat.</p><p>"You've been so good, Henry."</p><p>A shiver passed through him. That voice, sinfully burning, sends answering heat down his spine. Henry presses into his hands, chasing the feeling. </p><p>He feels fingertips press into his skin through the fabric of his shirt, then let go completely. Henry almost whines at the loss of contact.</p><p>Then there's a click in front of him, something mechanical from the control panel. He softly opens his eyes. He doesn't know when he closed them.</p><p>He sees a gloved hand pulling back and the display reading "Autopilot Activated."</p><p>Henry takes his hands off the wheel, rubbing them gratefully. They're sore but it's nothing a good night's sleep won't fix. A long shower sounds nice, too.</p><p>He stretches his shoulders, feeling them pop and loosen up. It leaves him feeling boneless and relaxed. He slumps into the chair, letting his decorum slip now that he was mostly alone and the person with him wouldn't judge.</p><p>He could afford to let his guard down a little. So he lets himself completely melt into the command chair. Posture relaxed, arms laid across the rests, and allover limp. The night shift will arrive soon and he can go sleep. Until then he'll rest.</p><p>Henry lets his eyes shut, being careful not to nod off.</p><p>And snaps them open again when something warm and heavy traps his legs.</p><p>He startles, instinctually struggling against the weight. Being suddenly restrained was dangerous. He had to get free to defend himself.</p><p>"Henry. Henry, calm down. It's me."</p><p>A familiar voice and a gentle hold on his arms pierces through the momentary panic. His vision clears and he finds himself staring into Reginald's concerned eyes.</p><p>He collapses back against the chair, breathing out a sigh. He feels Reginald shift and gloved hands cup his face.</p><p>"Are you alright?" he asks, voice soft and worried.</p><p>Henry nods, feeling embarrassment well up in his chest. Reginald had been trying to do something intimate and he ruined it by panicking. No one could have gotten onboard without setting off the alarms. He was safe the entire time, but he still freaked out at something as simple as this.</p><p>What a mess.</p><p>"Are you sure you're alright? If you aren't, please tell me."</p><p>He sounds so concerned, so caring. Henry feels his face grow hot from the embarrassment.</p><p>"I'm okay," he says, then adds a quiet "sorry."</p><p>A relieved smile crosses Reginald's face and he leans down, pressing a kiss to his forehead. He has to push his hat back on his head to do so.</p><p>"No, it's my fault. I should have asked first. Sneaking up on you like that was not the best idea and I knew it. It was a risk I chose to make and it's my fault it affected you negatively. I'm sorry, Henry."</p><p>It's a sincere apology, earnest and open. The honesty in it takes Henry's breath away.</p><p>"It's okay," he says, looking into those warm eyes. There's nothing to fear here.</p><p>"Alright. I will be more careful next time. I promise," he says before his soft smile turns into a playful, temptational grin, "for now though, I have you right where I want you."</p><p>Henry feels brief confusion before he puts together the position they were in, why Reginald had to lean down in the first place.</p><p>He was in Henry's lap.</p><p>Reginald, his gorgeous and amazing lover, was sitting directly in his lap.</p><p>His brain short-circuited, overheating from the shock and arousal that thrummed through him. Reginald was <em>so close</em>, his body on Henry's and grinning with just a little too much sin in it.</p><p>It wasn't too hard to figure out what Reginald wanted, especially after he leaned down and captured his lips.</p><p>Henry pushed back into the kiss, deepening it. He hears a hum of approval and then something pressing against his lips, something warm and wet.</p><p>He lets him in, feeling a wave of dizziness sweep through him at the feeling of the slick muscle slipping into his mouth.</p><p>Goddamn, he was a good kisser. Reginald pins him to the chair, tangling their tongues together and leaving him breathless. It's wet and heavy and suffocates every other thought under a wave of smothering heat.</p><p>Henry can only kiss back, wrapping his arms around Reginald to draw him closer.</p><p>They separate, a string of saliva briefly connecting them before it falls apart. Henry breathes in, feeling the cool air in his sweltering body. His skin feels hot, volcanic from his touch.</p><p>He wants more. Even though he really shouldn't, not while they were so exposed.</p><p>Reginald slides his gloves off, biting the leather teasingly before pulling it off with his teeth.</p><p>
  <em>Shit.</em>
</p><p>They were in public, on the command deck for fuck's sake. There was a time and place for sexual intimacy and it was not here.</p><p>But it felt so good. He's shaking from the feeling and desperately turned on. </p><p>There's hot breath against his neck, and it makes him shiver with need.</p><p>"You want this, don't you? You want it so bad you can't think straight."</p><p>"Yes," he answers, feeling hot and shaky. He can't lie to him, not when it's this obvious. Even still-</p><p>"You're hesitating, love. Is something wrong?"</p><p>He swallows wetly, resisting the urge to cuddle up to him. Somehow the sweetness and consideration makes Henry want him even more than the sinful words.</p><p>Formulating a response is hard through the haze of heat, "we can't do this here. Someone could see us."</p><p>"We are a bit exposed," he muses, toying with the collar of Henry's shirt idly. His breath hitches as those nails slip under it to drag across skin.</p><p>The low chuckle he hears tells him that Reginald knows exactly what he's doing to him. Henry can't help but squirm from the stimulation.</p><p>Fuck, he's so aroused.</p><p>"But everyone already knows we're together. They probably expect us to get caught indecent together at some point."</p><p>A forceful flush covers Henry's face. Being caught having sex by someone else? He's pretty sure he'd die of embarrassment.</p><p>Henry knows how he gets when he's being dominated like that. Having anyone else, especially someone he works with and respects see him like that would be mortifying.</p><p>That time with Right, caught being fucked over his desk in the main office was bad enough. He said nothing about it, but it still made him want to melt into the floor.</p><p>"The night shift will be here soon. We can't, can't do this, <em>ngh!</em></p><p>He trails off, stuttering and moaning as Reginald nips at his neck, playfully biting and licking there. He undoes the buttons on Henry's shirt one by one, sliding the collar down and giving him more skin to tease.</p><p>"We won't get caught," he reassures, "the night shift won't be here for another hour. There was a mix-up in the schedule. It happens to everybody at some point."</p><p>Mix-up? There hasn't been the slightest mistake in the schedule since he got here. Everything ran like clockwork without fail. Especially since the schedule was personally drafted and approved by...</p><p>Henry's hazy brain finally puts it together.</p><p>"You planned this," he says before letting out a startled gasp as Reginald bites down on the junction between his shoulder and neck.</p><p>He hears and feels the affirmative "mhm" against his neck. The vibration, along with the tongue swiping across his already tingling skin drives him crazy.</p><p>Henry wants him so badly, wants Reginald to make a mess of him.</p><p>"It wouldn't cause any harm and besides," he says, moving to press fully against Henry and whisper in his ear, "<em>I've wanted to do this for weeks, to take you in this chair and make you scream while I fucked you into it.</em>"</p><p>
  <em>Oh, to hell with it.</em>
</p><p>The last of his reservations shattered, and he surged forward to lock their lips together. The kiss is hot and frenzied, clashing tongues and teeth as Henry presses against him.</p><p>They break apart and Henry whines, talking against his lips.</p><p>"Yes. <em>Yes. Oh fuck, please. Please, I want you. I want-</em>"</p><p>His begging is cut off as Reginald steals his lips, his words, his very breath in a messy kiss. He slips the last button of Henry's shirt free and slides it off his shoulders. The leather of the command chair is almost rough on his sensitive skin as he's pressed back against it.</p><p>He's not the only one losing his restraint. Reginald was just as affected as Henry was by him.</p><p>Warm hands splay on his chest, caressing and rubbing the exposed skin. He breaks the kiss with a sharp inhale as nails drag across his sides.</p><p>So there's nothing to muffle the heated moan that tears from him as fingernails scrape across his nipples.</p><p>He buries his face in Reginald's chest and bucks his hips against him. He feels electrified, each touch sending shocks of pleasure through him.</p><p>"<em>More. Please, it feels so good. Stop teasing me. I can't take it.</em>"</p><p>That half-formed thoughts that spill from him are stopped by shaky moans and sighs. It feels simultaneously like too much and not enough. He needs <em>more</em>.</p><p>He hears Reginald's breath catch by his ear. The body he's pressed against tenses.</p><p>Then he's shoved back into the chair. He looks up and meet his lover's eyes. They're sweltering with desire, burning up just like Henry is.</p><p>He presses a hand to Henry's face, cupping it and pressing a thumb against his lips. Henry takes it in his mouth without a thought, lightly working the digit with his teeth and tongue. The odd texture and taste of skin on his tongue mixes with the lingering bitterness of leather to create a unique and erotic sensory experience. He can't get enough of it, of him, and sucks on it, moaning and savoring the sensation.</p><p>The rest of the hand gently grips his face, twitching against his cheek. Hot panting spills from Reginald as he swallows heavily, eyes never leaving Henry's.</p><p>"<em>I'm going to mess you up</em>," he murmurs, voice breathy and with no trace of his usual refinement.</p><p>Henry groans at the thought, his eyelids drooping. He looks up at him through his lashes.</p><p><em>Mess me up</em>, he tries to convey with his eyes, <em>fuck me until I scream, until your name and how good it feels is all I can think of. Don't stop until I forget everything but you.</em></p><p>He curls his hand against Henry's face. rubbing his thumb over his tongue and teeth. Then he pulls it back, out of his mouth.</p><p>Henry mindlessly chases it but is stopped by the rest of his hand and the wet thumb on his face. It's guided up until their lips are together again.</p><p>It's passionate and hot but also loving. He's pulled into an embrace, the other hand threading through his hair. </p><p>
  <em>I love you so, so much. Please, never leave me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I can't do this without you.</em>
</p><p>Reginald pulls away, pressing a kiss on the bridge of his nose, then on his forehead, between his eyes, on his eyelids.</p><p>He covers Henry's face with kisses, each one tender and full of desire.</p><p><em>I want you,</em> each one seems to say, <em>more than just your body. Your beautiful heart, your clever mind, everything that makes you who you are. You're so precious to me, and I still can't believe you're mine.</em></p><p>Henry tilts his head, drawing him back into a kiss. Reginald makes a surprised sound and returns it. The heat still thrums in his veins but it's tempered, kept under control by love.</p><p>They don't have to rush. There's time to make this tender, not just mindless sex.</p><p>But they do have to be a little quicker than normal. Truthfully, neither wants to get caught by someone wandering in.</p><p>So they separate and Reginald reaches up to begin removing his shirt.</p><p>When they come back together, it's skin-on-skin. There's not a shred of fabric on either of them, and the cool air in the room makes their shared body heat feel even better.</p><p>Reginald, always prepared, brings out a small bottle. He planned this, so of course he brought some. It's not a bottle Henry recognizes, pocket-sized and an unfamiliar brand.</p><p>It'll serve the same purpose though.</p><p>"Do you want to-?" Reginald asks quietly, cutting off as Henry shakes his head.</p><p>"It's not the same when I do it," he murmurs, feeling slightly ashamed. He wants to feel those skillful fingers in him, preparing him for something much larger and hotter.</p><p>He doesn't get a verbal response, just hands guiding him. They move until his legs are resting on Reginald's, his body held between him and the chair.</p><p>Henry wraps his bare legs around Reginald's waist, pressing his thighs against his back.</p><p>Those fingers rub his hips before slipping behind.</p><p>He lets out a shuddered breath as one slips inside. The familiar ache and feeling of intrusion makes him gasp, burying his face in Reginald's neck.</p><p>He feels a kiss pressed above his ear and hot breath on his skin.</p><p>"Easy, just relax," Reginald murmurs, then nips along the edge of his ear.</p><p>Henry jolts, shivering at the feeling. It distracts him from the discomfort of being spread, at least a little.</p><p>"I know," he says, but it's muffled against Reginald's neck.</p><p>Another finger slips into him, opening him up even more. His back arches, bowing and pressing his chest against Reginald's.</p><p>Henry pants, moaning and shaking as the discomfort turns to pleasure. He moves, wrapping his arms around Reginald to draw him close. His skin is warm against his own.</p><p>He clings, holding on as he's tenderly prepped.</p><p>"<em>Love you</em>," he murmurs, "<em>love you so much</em>."</p><p>
Reginald wraps his free arm around his hips, caressing his body.
</p><p>
"<em>I love you too, light of my life</em>," he whispers back.
</p><p>
Henry twitches as the fingers are pulled free. He shivers at the feeling of emptiness, but he knows he won't be for long.
</p><p>
Reginald moves against him, shifting and leaning forwards to cage him against the chair. Henry lifts his hips, pressing flush against him.
</p><p>
There's a brief kiss on his lips, then a warm voice by his ear.
</p><p>
"Ready?"
</p><p>
Henry nods, his eyelids fluttering as a hand comes up to thread through his hair.
</p><p>
He feels him shift a little more, then a hand grips at his hips, He's pressed against the chair as their bodies move together.
</p><p>
Something hot and firm presses against him, then presses inside.
</p><p>
He lets his head fall back against the chair, his breath hitching. It's always uncomfortable at first. All he can do is wait out the feeling of being stretched further.
</p><p>
Their hips come flush together as he's fully seated on Reginald's lap. His mouth falls open, breath in heaves at the pressure, at how full he feels.
</p><p>
His mind is already fuzzing at the edges, the feeling of Reginald inside him clearing his mind of all thoughts and rationality.
</p><p>
He knows it's just a hint of what's to come. That intense, mind-melting pleasure tingles on the edge of his awareness.
</p><p>
"Okay?"
</p><p>
Reginald sounds breathless, on the edge of losing it himself. He groans, hands tightening on Henry's hips as his muscles tense around him.
</p><p>
"'M good," he sighs, feeling himself begin to adjust, "jus' wait a bit.
</p><p>
He feels his lover move forward, locking their lips together and kissing him deeply. Moans and mewls escape them as it shifts where they are connected.
</p><p>
They break apart, breath hot on each other's faces. Their foreheads are rested together, staying as close as physically possible.
</p><p>
Henry shifts his hips gently, feeling it move inside him. It sends a spike of heat through him, making him arch his back against the leather of the chair. There's a stifled moan from above him and fingernails digging into his thighs.
</p><p>
He breathes in, out, and savors the warmth he's feeling. Soon he'll be consumed by what it like intense fire to his senses, but for now he can stay just like this.
</p><p>
"I'm ready," he murmurs.
</p><p>
He's caught in a final kiss, tender and sweet, before Reginald begins to move.
</p><p>
It shifts inside him gently, slowly at first. He's hot and big, filling him until he can't take anymore. Henry gasps, breathing in a breath that leaves him in a moan.
</p><p>
The noises above him, the groans and shaky breaths, are hot on his neck. They send pleasured shocks through his system. Hearing Reginald gasp and moan so sweetly because of him, letting out such pleasured sounds makes his skin tingle with sensitivity. 
</p><p>
But he still wants more, wants to unravel from his touch. <em>It's not enough</em>.
</p><p>
<em>"F-faster. More</em>," he pleads breathlessly.
</p><p>
There's no room for shame in his pleasure-fogged mind. All he wants now is to be screwed until he can't speak, can't think, can't do anything but submit. He wants to be dominated, ruined for anyone but him.
</p><p>
<em>Make me yours, carve your name into my skin until I want for no one else.</em>
</p><p>
<em>Claim me. Mark me, inside and out.</em>
</p><p>
He throws his head back, letting out a cry as his body lights up with ecstasy. That spot deep inside him is struck again and a wonton wail rips from his chest.
</p><p>
"Keep going. Don't stop. <em>Oh god, don't stop.</em>"
</p><p>
Henry is babbling now, spilling pleasured words as his mind fried from the heat. All he can focus on is the thick length filling him, thoroughly fucking him.
</p><p>
Everything else has faded from his mind.
</p><p>
A shameless moan falls from his lips, loud in the large, empty room. He writhes, bucking and twisting erratically.
</p><p>
Reginald fucks him against the chair, sandwiching him between the leather and his body. Henry's legs tighten around his waist, his hands grasping at his shoulders. His fingernails rake down pale skin as his sweet spot is hit again and again.
</p><p>
"You're so hot inside," he says, letting out a huff of breathy laughter, "it feels like you'll burn me."
</p><p>
Henry can't even think of something to say, only keening in response. It's as if he's on fire, seconds from going up in flames. There's stirring lava in his stomach, a boiling heat that makes him whine and shake.
</p><p>
He's close. He's so achingly close.
</p><p>
Pleasured tears stream down his face and blur his vision. He closes his eyes, clenching them as he cries out.
</p><p>
Henry is too far gone to think about keeping quiet. His voice, indecent and unrestrained, fills their little corner of the universe. He drowns in the pleasure as it sparks all through him.
</p><p>
He feels it from his head, wiped clean of every thought other than that of his lover, down to the tips of his toes, curling as his legs lock around Reginald's hips.
</p><p>
He's consumed, entirely saturated with his love. It makes him lose whatever little sense he had left, rocking against him to drive the pleasure higher. He's on the edge, inches from that euphoric completion.
</p><p>
Reginald repeats his name over and over in a wrecked and cracking voice. He's just as lost as Henry, his eyes wild and electrified. His hands are shaking where they hold him and his movements are jerky and uncoordinated.
</p><p>
Henry pulls him down and mashes their lips together. The sharp movement makes him yelp into his mouth as it jars the length inside him, grinding into that spot that turns his vision white from the all-consuming pleasure.
</p><p>
He shrieks as his body goes rigid, gripping onto Reginald as he spasms through his release. He can't think, can hardly breathe as he is slammed with the searing wave.
</p><p>
His mind blanks as his climax seizes him.
</p><p>
When he comes back to awareness, he's slumped against the chair with a heavy weight pressing him into it. Reginald is limp against him, and he can feel the wetness inside as he shifts.
</p><p>
They're both breathing hard, skin slick with sweat and other fluids. Trembling arms wrap around him, pulling them together. Henry melts against him, reveling in the feeling of being so close.
</p><p>
A shudder of discomfort passes through him as Reginald pulls out and away. His movements are stiff and clumsy as he sits up. Henry pushes against the back of the chair, attempting to heave himself up.
</p><p>
His arms don't listen. They tense and make an effort to comply but can't quite support him. He slumps back down, feeling boneless and fucked out.
</p><p>
He couldn't move right now even if he wanted to.
</p><p>
"Good?" Reginald asks, bringing a hand up to cup his face.
</p><p>
Henry covers the hand with his own, lacing their fingers together.
</p><p>
"Yes."</p><p>
He basks in the afterglow, loving the lingering pleasure and beginning soreness he feels.</p><p>
The exhaustion returns, reminding him just how long he's been awake and how busy a day it's been. He could fall asleep right here in the chair.
</p><p>
Reginald gets up, standing with only a little shakiness in his legs.</p><p>
His muscles hold when he tried to move again. They ache and feel made of jelly but they keep him upright. He pushes himself to a full sit, watching as Reginald gathers their clothes off the floor.
</p><p>
Redressing is a chore. His fingers fumble with the buttons on his shirt, the small and ornate disks being difficult to manipulate with his shaking fingers. He gives up at the end and leaves a few at the top undone.
</p><p>
He falls back into the chair his eyes slipping closed as he begins to nod off. Reginald settles back in his lap and lays against the chair, bringing him into a hug.
</p><p>
"How long until-?" he asks before a yawn cuts him off.
</p><p>
Warm fingers comb through his hair, mussing the sex-ruffled locks further, "not much longer. I'll wake you up when they get here."
</p><p>
"M'kay," Henry mumbles, already half-asleep.
</p><p>
He dozes off in the chair, eyes closing as he falls asleep curled around his lover.
</p><p>
Henry knows he's so lucky to have him, to be the one he cherished.
</p><p>
It's more than he ever could have dreamed of having before. He is loved, sincerely and without shame, by Reginald.
</p><p>
His life has turned around completely, and he doesn't regret his decisions for even a second.
</p><p>
How could he when it's brought him to the love of his life?
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>